The present invention deals broadly with the field of weapons. More specifically, the invention is related to storage structures for replacement ammunition clips.
In the field of automatic weapons, emphasis is placed upon the quantity of rounds that can be fired from the weapon. In these weapons, a clip has been developed to hold a plurality of bullets and is designed to allow the bullets to be loaded in the firing chamber of the weapon in rapid succession. However, generally a clip, holding the ammunition, only holds a small number of bullets and, therefore, it is necessary to reload the weapon from time to time, by removing the empty magazine clip from the magazine well of the weapon and inserting a replacement clip. Since the user of the weapon cannot fire multiple rounds during the reloading process, it is of utmost importance that the reloading process be done as quickly as possible.
Traditionally, the removal of the empty clip had to be done by holding the weapon with one hand and removing the empty magazine clip with the other hand. Many weapons today have mechanisms that, when a button is depressed, expel the magazine clip through use of a spring mechanism thereby allowing the holder of the weapon to hold the weapon with one hand and use the other hand to obtain a replacement clip. Although this innovation has sped up the process of reloading the weapon, the replacement clips are not positioned for quick insertion. For example, replacement clips are typically stored for use in either a pouch or sheath positioned far from the magazine well, or attached to the magazine clip.
Typically, the pouch encloses one or more clips together and typically has a strap that can be placed over the arm or shoulder of the user of the weapon or may be attached to the weapon itself. The pouch apparatus generally requires two hands to use and, therefore, is difficult to utilize when holding the weapon.
Sheaths, as known in the prior art, generally have a receiver for holding a portion of one or more clips while having a portion of each clip exposed, allowing the user to grasp the exposed portion. Sheaths are constructed for attachment to the user, or the weapon, by either a strap or a belt. Straps allow the sheath to be hung over the user""s shoulder, while belts allow the sheath to be positioned around a body part of the user or the butt stock of the weapon. Common positioning of sheaths is around the waist, or thigh of the user. The means for attaching a sheath to the butt stock of a weapon are typically VELCRO hook and loop fasteners. Although the sheath allows for the user to grasp the clip with one hand while holding the weapon with the other, the location of the clip is typically not in close proximity to the magazine well of the weapon into which the magazine clip is expelled and the replacement clip is inserted.
Weapon users have also attempted to solve this problem by attaching two clips together. Oftentimes this method has been accomplished by simply duct taping the two clips together, however, special brackets have been made to connect two clips together. These methods allow the user to easily release the magazine clip and move the replacement clip into position. However, in some applications it may be advantageous to have the magazine clip expelled from the weapon without having it connected to the replacement clip.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that attaches a replacement clip in a position on the weapon that is convenient for the user to grasp, that unobtrusively positions the clip in proximity to the magazine well, and can be oriented for facile and expeditious insertion into the well.
The present invention provides an apparatus for unobtrusively disposing a replacement clip for an automatic weapon having a magazine well into which a clip is received. The apparatus includes a sheath and mechanism for mounting the sheath to an automatic weapon.
The sheath includes a structure for carrying the replacement clip including a dispensing port through which the replacement clip is withdrawn. The mechanism for mounting is positioned wherein a replacement clip carried within the sheath is fully withdrawn along an axis of the sheath, the clip is oriented and located relative to an entry to the magazine well to enable prompt insertion therein.
The apparatus of the present invention is particularly useful with weapons having a rail structure for mounting accessories thereon. These rail structures are oftentimes used on rifles and are typically mounted along the elongated barrel of the weapon. The rail is often comprised having a plurality of slots formed transversely thereon in relation to the elongate axis of the rail. In this embodiment, a clamp may be utilized to mount the sheath to the rail structure thereby capturing a portion of the rail between the jaws of the clamp. It is preferred that the jaws be adjustable toward and away from one another for capturing the rail. The rail is generally captured between the jaws such that the inner surface of the jaws are in contact with the outer surface of the rail. It is preferred that the axis along which the jaws move toward and away from one another can be varied relative to the orientation of the axis of the sheath. In this way, the angle of the opening of the sheath can be changed with respect to the angle of the axis the jaws move.
It is also preferred that, when mounted, the central axis of the dispensing port be angled to the elongate axis of the rail.
Further, embodiments of the present invention may also have an elongate connection member, such as a screw or bolt that spans between the two jaws. The elongate connection member attaches the two jaws together and may also provide the adjustment mechanism for moving the jaws. The elongate connection member may be utilized to help hold the sheath in place by spanning the jaws of the clamp within one of the slots. When a screw or bolt is utilized, an aperture is formed in one jaw having a threaded interior and another aperture is formed in the other jaw having a non-threaded interior. The threaded exterior of the screw or bolt is then placed through the non-threaded aperture and threaded into the threaded aperture.
The interior of the sheath is sized to frictionally hold the clip in the sheath. Additionally, a roller may be mounted within the interior space of the sheath to aid in the movement of the clip received therein.